Episode 1.3 (PAS)
Episode 1.3 (PAS) is the third episode of the Primeval Adventure Series. It will premiere on 21st January 2012. Brief Synopsis A pod of Predator X appear, and attack a harbour in Polperro village, Cornwall. Plot At Polperro harbour, a man sneaks out of his cottage onto a balcony. He goes for a walk near the harbour and goes on a boat ride. In the middle of the ride, a giant flipper hits the boat and a huge marine reptile starts to crunch on the steel of the boat, tips it upside down and starts to feast on all the people and a huge cloud of blood rises to the surface. Most of the sea creatures of Polperro and the seagulls fly and swim away. The creature then swims towards the harbour of Polperro. At the ARC, Connor and Abby are feeding ﻿the menagerie creatures. Rex flies around above them, finally landing to feast on his food. Abby strokes him and Rex chirps and chirips. The ADD goes off and Abby and Connor leave the creatures to eat and rush off to join the rest of the team. opens its jaws towards a Kimmerosaurus]] They locate the anomaly in the middle off a sea near Polperro harbour in Cornwall. But the trouble is that they couldn't lock it and they would have to get a submarine and a torpedo with the anomaly locking mechanism inside to lock it underwater like in Episode 5.2 but that would be too much, so they would have to wait for them to go back through and must try to find a way. They concentrate on finding the creatures. The team hire a small yellow submarine and it arrives quite quickly. Lots of other Polperro people crowd around to see what is going on. The team go into the submarine and down it goes into the sea. While in the submarine, they saw lots of human bones in the water and a broken boat. The team speculates what it could be. Then suddenly, a pod of plesiosaurs identified as Kimmerosaurus. Matt says that plesiosaurs could not have done damage like that and only eat mainly fish. A pod of them swim gracefully around the submarine being friendly when they swim away. A big shadow falls below the boat. Connor says that it is a Predator X and starts to bite through the submarine and then it starts to flood. They move the submarine away and try to get to shore but Predator X bites again. Really quickly, the submarine gets to the harbour where it is quickly mended with some tools that Becker brought just in case. After that, they go back into the submarine and into the sea. The Predator X starts to move northwards which was heading straight to a beach which the Abby found out and knew where it was going because of a map on the submarine where children liked to play on this beach and where there were many limpets, crabs, seagulls, fish and jellyfish. The beach Predator X was heading for was a small cove in Tallyn Bay. But before the submarine reaches it, the Predator X already started attacking the people there. It ripped a little 3 year old female toddler to shreds, a man called Jimmy and a teenager. The Predator X had killed these people by dragging its flippers onto shore. Max shot it with an EMD and then it injures Abby and Becker and then he other people in the team shoot it several times before it started to go back down into the sea and destroy the submarine. The rest rush to Becker and Abby and the unconcious creature that swims to an uncertain place. Abby and Becker are driven to a nearby hospital by Connor, leaving the others to clean up. For that Becker is in the hospital, Max takes over Beckers job. The team could see the Kimmerosaurus plesiosaurs under the water watching them go back through the anomaly. The escape back through, the rest of the team are happy and start to walk back to the ARC cars where they would drive back to the ARC. Another person is killed floating up to the surface of the water, and the team face a race against time to capture the creature. But with no submarine that had been crunched by the Predator X, how would they capture it? The remaining members of the team would just have to scuba dive into the sea to get the creature back through. They hire some scuba diving outfits from a shop in the Polperro village and put them on and in their hands, they carry a bucket of some pieces of the eaten people in the cove that the Predator X attacked at. Just before the carnivore was about to eat Matt and Connor in their scuba diving costumes underwater, Matt throws the bucket of the meat of the people that the Predator X killed at the cove, goes after it and swims back through. The ginormous and dangerous predator finally went back through. Just after it did, the anomaly closed. As the team clear up after returning the creature. The team head back to the ARC, where Lester congratulates the team on a job well done and tells them that Abby and Becker will be OK but will be off for a couple of weeks. When everyone has gone home, Connor is still trying to fix the machine to stop the satellite anomalies that he thinks that tens of thousands of them could open everywhere. Matt tells Connor to come home but Connor explains to him about the anomaly machine that Connor and Philip are making to stop the anomaly catastrophe that could happen soon. Matt is left in the centre of the ARC, wondering about Abby and Becker in hospital and about the anomaly machine by Connor. To have a break of working on the anomaly machine, he then sets to work on modifying the Anomaly Locking Mechanism in his lab at the ARC. Creatures *Predator X *Kimmerosaurus *Coelurosauravus (Rex) *Columbian Mammoth *Diictodon (Sid and Nancy) *Dracorex Characters *Matt Anderson *Connor Temple *Captain Hilary Becker *Abby Maitland *Jess Parker *James Lester *William Tootsay *Eddie Raventhaw *Max Porter-Priceson *Adam Presbon Other Episodes Previous Episode - Episode 1.2 Next Episode - Episode 1.4 Category:Primeval Adventure Series Category:Primeval Adventure Series Episodes Category:Episodes